


It's Just Tears And Reindeer

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison are on a girls' day out, but sometimes sad memories meddle with happy plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Tears And Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #7: Reindeer  
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

\- Wednesday after the biology class?

Lydia is not really asking, she’s dragging Allison into the Lydia Martin Annual Day Off Before Christmas whether she likes it or not.

Every year, between shopping sprees and various trials for various new recipes for the Christmas Eve diner, Lydia treats herself with a free stress day. No school. No homework. No parent. No drama. No boyfriend. This last part is an easy one this year. As in “more simple”, not “easier to deal with”, of course.

She knows where they’re going for the mani pedi and back massage. The appointment was booked for two weeks ago, before she even _asked_ Allison. She has also booked a table  at her favorite tearoom. It may be a day off, yet everything is under control. Anticipating is Lydia’s way to be sure she makes the most of her day.

So they’re in the beauty salon and everything goes as planned until a client enters with her daughter. They’re sitting to wait for their turn when Allison notices them through the mirror on the wall and she just freezes in the middle of a sentence about the importance of scrubbing your hands at least once every two months because hands are fragile, even at their age, you know.

Lydia waits for the rest of the sentence with great patience but when Allison stays silent she stops staring at the hands of the lady doing her manicure and sees her friend on the edge of crying.

Allison surely did not see it coming. The memories are coming back brutally. She should have known it would happen, though. First Christmas without her mom, how could it be painless?

\- Allison?

Lydia frowns, waiting for her friend to speak.

\- My mother gave me a sweater like that when I-when I was – she can no longer retain her tears away.

Allison continues staring at the little girl’s sweater. There’s a red-nosed reindeer on it. It’s just a Classic Christmas sweater, which for most people means having the privilege of looking ridiculous on a family photo to please an aunt or their mother or whoever thought it would be a fantastic Christmas present.

And then usually years later someone take the photo albums out of where you hide them and you just laugh, you can laugh because now you know it’s no big deal and we’ve all been there. Sometimes your mother goes on giving you horrible sweaters year after year and you continue to pretend you like them and it even gets easier because once you’re an adult you realize it’s not so bad and it makes her so happy.

But sometimes you don’t get to receive red nosed reindeer sweaters anymore because your mother put a knife in her heart during a full moon. Because your life has nothing in common with your neighbor who still complains about receiving terrible gifts and you, you would give anything to trade places with her.

You would give up everything in a heartbeat for a new awful sweater, just one more sweater, just one more year.


End file.
